Naruto the Storm God
by CzarAndrew
Summary: Naruto goes to Kumo to be trained by the Raikage after a visit to Konoha after the Hyuga kidnapping. Only to return stronger than ever. Strong! Naruto, Naru X (fem) Sasu
1. Prologue

Naruto the Storm God

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway

Naruto Uzumaki was anything but ordinary. He was a child exuded happiness and if one were to see him they would think he was living a wonderful life. But it was not that which made the boy extraordinary nor was it his spiky blonde hair or his ocean blue eyes. One could even go so far as to say it was not even his trademarked whiskers or his short stature (don't call him short though he doesn't like it). No his fox-like grin was not what made him that. It was a consequence of his birth that made him who he is and what he will become. Naruto is a jinchuriki. He is the power of the human sacrifice of his mother and father. He is the container of the Kyubi no Youko, the Nine-Tailed Fox.

Like his mother before him, he carries a burden that would break a lesser person. This is his tale of how he rose above everyone to make. his dream come true and become the god of storms.

* * *

_October tenth, six years ago  
Konohagakure_, _the village hidden in the leafs_

"ROAR!"

A loud explosion follows creating a huge dust cloud. Nine large tales reach to the heavens in defiance, to only be brought back down into the forest below. As the smoke disperses a large shadow can be seen. The shadow seems to be the shape of a large beast with nine tails whipping around it leveling the forest surrounding it.

The beast roars again.

This is no ordinary monster, it is a immortal being with every intention of destroying Konoha. This a demon, this is the Kyubi no Yoko. The beast slowly advances through Konoha leaving nothing but rubble in its wake.  
The Shinobi stand before prepared to fight with all they have to stop the beast and its rampage of destruction. They are led by an elderly man who gives off an aura of power and leadership. The man stands tall with his black battle gear on. He wields a large black crystalline like staff that would looks to big for someone to wield let alone for the elderly man.

"Fellow Konoha Shinobi, we must hold the Kyubi at bay! Today we must show our true spirits so our children will have a future! Today we show our Will of Fire!" Shouts the elder man, known as the Kami no Shinobi, the Saidaime Hokage of Konohagakure, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Hai, Hokage-samma!" Shout the ninja of Konoha.

The ninja put up a valiant fight against the beast but it was all in vain, for the Kyubi stopped to prepare a devastating attack that was intent on destroying Konoha in one strike. The Kitsune reared its head back into the air as its tails reached up to meet at the tip of its nose. Instantly energy started to converge and condense at the end of its mussel in the form dark and powerful orb. Slowly the Kitsune began to inhale the energy in the form of a beam but before it has a chance to fire its attack, a man appears in the sky above the demon and begins to fly through hand signs.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

POOF!

A large red toad with a blue happi vest with the kanji for "Ebi" with a large dosu blade strapped to its back appears in a huge explosion of smoke and lands atop the beast just as it almost finishes its attack preventing the Kyubi from firing it.

'I have to get the Kyubi away from the village... I have to so I can save the village... so I can save them...' thought the man who just appeared.

"Bunta hold the Kyubi down so I can teleport it away from the village!"  
He shouted.

"Fine Minato I will but hurry up I am big and strong but not even I can hold off the Kyubi for long!" Roared the toad now identified as Bunta.

"Ready!" Shouts the man now identified as Minato.

Minato jumps off the toad and grapples onto the Kyubi and in a flash of lightening a crackle of thunder the two disappear.

Bzzzt!

The Kitsune appears a distance away from the village, as it roars in frustration at Minato.

"Curse you Yondiame! I will destroy you, you pitiful monkey! I will destroy you and your insignificant village!"

" So long as I stand before you and so long as the will of fire burns brightly, you will never succeed! We will always rise to stop you!"

The Kitsune snarled at Minato and in another flash, Minato vanishes.

Snkktt!

Chains of pure energy erupt from the ground and rip the Kyubi onto the ground.

"Damn you Kushina! I will obliterate you! Don't think I forgot that I was sealed into you, I will destroy you!"

The chains start from the ground and if one were to pay close attention you would see the chains originate from a sickly looking redhead, Kushina Uzumaki, kneeling down, while next to her stands her husband, Minato Namikaze, the Yondiame Hokage, with a bundle in his arms.

" Minato-koi... *cough* I will seal the the fox ba-back in myself... *coughs up some blood* " says Kushina, "I-I have to so-so you two can live on... You and little Naruto-kun... I love you Minato-koi... I only have one regret though that I will not see him all grown up..."

He pauses for a second to look at the small blonde blue-eyed bundle in his arms and smiles at the babe.

"No Kushina-chan you will see him when he grows up, in fact we both will... I will seal the rest of our chakra into him along with the box so that one day we will see him and help him use the Kyubi's power for good. I will use the Shikki Fujin and seal half of its chakra into myself and the other half into Naruto-kun. He will become the hope of the world's future."

"M-Minato-koi n-no I will not let my child suffer through that! The life of a jinchuriki is hard and I-I will not let Naruto-kun suffer through that!"

"Kushina-chan it must be done to preserve the balance. Besides-" Minato starts to flash through hand signs.

Shikki Fujin

"Have a little faith in our son." Says Minato with a grin as a figure with white hair purple skin with a face similar to a oni-mask with a kodachi in its mouth. The figure wears a white robe and holds prayer beads in its left hand. The figure is the Shinigami. In the center of the entity a figure can be seen. It is a blue representation of the Yondiame's soul.

"W-Why?! Y-You were supposed to raise him!"

He continues to smile as he looks at the her, but the smile is not as bright and looks saddened.

"Even more," the man begins as his smile fades and becomes a look of determination, " Even more than abandoning one's child, abandoning your home is the worse thing you can do."

He continues, "Loosing your home is the worse thing imaginable, you should know this you have already lost yours once... But above we all we are Shinobi!"

He smiles once more for the last part, "There are things he will need you for, things I will never be able to say myself. Even if its for the briefest moments a father's might can never replace a mother's light. This is not just for you I do this for him too. Besides... dying to make a better life for his son, you should let a father handle that. "

"Uh... times up." Minato manages to say as the Shinigami reaches through Minato's soul towards the Kyubi and drags half the Kitsune's soul from it.

"Seal!"

"Now for the eight trigrams seal!" Shouts Minato as he rushes to summon the altar.

The Kyubi sees the altar and attempts to attack little Naruto in hope of stopping the Yondiame's plan. It strikes out with its claw in attempt to skewer the infant.

Sp-lurch!

Minato and Kushina jump in front of the claw before it hits Naruto. It pierces both of them in their chests.

"If a father can do this for their child, a mother should be even better..."

"Damn humans!" Snarls the Kyubi.

Poof!

A small toad with a scroll-like body appears from the smoke.

"Gamatora! I'm entrusting this seal key to you... hurry go to Jiraya-sensei... store it with him..."

"Got it! Good... Goodbye!" Says the small frog as it disappears in a puff of smoke.

"Kushina-chan we don't have much time left... If... If you have anything to say to Naruto..."

"Naruto... Your life will be hard and you will struggle at times... Just remember to laugh often and hard sometimes till it hurts... Live long and strong, eat healthy and grow up big and strong like your tou-san... And above be happy and love much... Life goes by fast and if you are unhappy and do not have love, you will miss the miracle in every day... Naruto... I love you... Minato-koi I am sorry I took all our time..." Kushina says as tears stream down her face.

"Heh... It's okay... Naruto this is your tou-san. Listen to your loud mother. I love you Sochi..."

Eight trigrams seal!

* * *

Author's note

Hmm... This is the czar this is my first fanfic so be gentle...

Edit

I slightly edited this one... I fixed a few things I wanted to. That is enough for me on this chapter.


	2. Chpt 1 A Real Friend

Naruto the Storm God

Chpt. 1 

A Real Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"Ahhhh!" Screams a small 12 year old blonde haired boy as he runs through the crowded streets of Konahagakure.

"Get the little demon brat!" Shouts a fat middle aged unimportant villager as he chases after the boy with a rather large mob. Shouts of anger can be heard at the boy for the prank he pulled today involving a large amount of white feathers some glue and a large amount of orange paint in the center of the village. Several villagers and Shinobi were hit in the explosion of paint and feathers, making them the butt of the joke of the village. How the boy pulled off the prank in the center of a village of Shinobi in broad daylight will be the stuff of legends for years to come.

Our little blonde jinchuriki has not grown up well. For a six year old he is a bit on the small side due to malnutrition and he is short about 3' tall. He has shaggy blonde hair and ocean blue eyes with tan skin. He is wearing a white T-shirt with a orange But what stands out most about the boy are the six whiskers marks on his face that come from the influence of the fox on his body.

The reason why the boy played said prank was because of the lack of attention he gets from everyone around him. But do not think that Naruto is always chased by a mob when he does something or is regularly abused, no he faces being ignored by everyone around him which is in some ways worse. At least when you are being hit they at least show you are worth at least enough time to be hit. After being kicked out of the orphanage last year, the boy was given a apartment in the old part of town. His apartment was a bit rundown and lacked gas and hot water so the boy had to make due. He was overcharged for his rent too, and while he does get an allowance he spends most of it between his rent and food which is way overpriced for the boy no matter where he goes to get groceries. There are some places where he is unable to even enter. There are only two places he can get a meal without being overpriced: Ichiraku's Ramen and the Uchiha compound where his Obaa-san and best friend Sayuri Uchiha lives.

Speaking of Sayuri and the Uchiha compound, that is where he is heading to right now. _'And hopefully escape these villagers!'_ Thinks the young boy.

As the boy nears the compound he decides to duck into an alley and hopefully, dodge the mob. As he heads into the alley, he notices some empty boxes off to the side. Never one to miss an opportunity he jumps into the nearest cardboard box and quickly closes it. '_I pray to Kami know one saw me climb into this box. I definitely don't want those villagers to find me in here...'_ Unknown to him this wasn't the case. The villagers quickly arrive on the scene with one new addition who came out to see the commotion.

"I saw the brat duck into this alley," says one villager. "Where could he have gone?"

"Who are you looking for sir?" Says the new addition.

"That blonde haired demon. Have you seen him, Uchiha-sama?" Asks a villager.

*sigh* "Yes I did he went down the other alleyway a little ways ahead. He ran right into me and didn't even apologize like he didn't realize who I was. Talk about rude." Says the exasperated Uchiha.

"Don't worry about him, Uchiha-sama, we will teach him some manners once we catch him." Says the villager and with that the mob takes off further down the street heading further away from the Uchiha compound.

The Uchiha waits till the mob is away from the alleyway and out of sight then turns to the boxes and says in a sickly sweet voice promising punishment, "Naru-kun, what did you do this time?"

*Gulp*

"No, no. No Naru-kun here. Come back later thank you..." says the boy in a falsetto voice from inside the box.

The Uchiha just sweat drops at this. "Am I really supposed to believe that? Because if I am, I am fairly insulted."

"H-heh, sorry Sayu-chan. I didn't mean to insult you. Did I tell you, you look beautiful today?" Asks Naruto nervously.

"No, and flattery will only help you a little. You should work on that if you truly wish to be my future husband or start behaving better. It's expected of a spouse of an Uchiha. Now answer my question, Naru-kun." Demands Sayuri with a slight smirk on her face.

Naruto chuckles nervously, "Y-yeah I'll try after all it was a promise of a lifetime and all I did was pull the prank I was planning the one I showed you my plans for, remember?"

"Oh that one. You actually pulled that one off? I must say I am impressed, though kaa-san is gonna tear into you. I wonder if it was worth it in the end, Naru-kun." Says the girl with a slight smirk on her face at the expense of future pain for the blonde in the future.

Sighing loudly, the blonde turns to the girl and exclaims with a fox-like grin, "Yeah, but you should have seen their faces you would have actually laughed!"

Suddenly a bright smile appears on Sayuri's face with a light blush as she starts towards her home.

"Come on foxy-kun, kaa-san is making your favorite!"

"S-shut up, beni-hime!"

Blushing madly, the boy follows after her, taking the time to admire her beauty. With shoulder length black hair and ebony colored eyes and pale white, almost translucent skin, she is the spitting image of her mother, Mikoto Uchiha, at her age. The bangs of her hair just hang down to her eyes and just make you want to brush them over her ears. She has a small nose and small purse like lips that just look amazing on her porcelain white skin. To anyone she is beautiful and will undoubtedly be more so when she is older but to little Naruto she was beyond that. To him she is a goddess. She is just... just... _'Perfect.'_

"Hurry up Naru-kun, quit getting distracted by my beauty."

"H-huh?!"

"He,he! Come on if you beat me I will tell you a secret!"

"You are on!"

With that the two take off towards the compound. Naruto just can't help but remember how he met this wonderful girl on that playground so long ago...

* * *

_Flashback _

_1 year ago_

"Sayuri-chan don't get to far. Stay close I don't want to have to search for you." Says a middle aged black haired woman known as Mikoto Uchiha.

" 'Kay Kaa-san." A young Sayuri says as she runs to the jungle gym to play.

Today is a big day for the young girl, for today is the very first day she will have ever been outside the Uchiha compound. To commemorate this day her kaa-san has taken her to the local playground to help her make some friends.

Mikoto looks onto her child happily but frowns when she sees the young girl go to the area where very few if no children are.

Sayuri quickly scales the monkey bars and looks across the park. At the top she feels taller than the world 'as a Uchiha should be,' she thinks to herself. She continues to look across the playground and notices a small blonde haired boy on the swings all by himself. She notices the boy's frown and she thinks to herself the nerve of such a boy to not be happy especially when he gets to go out whenever he wants. It's just not fair!

She decided then and there to ask him what is wrong and demand he be happy so as not to make her feel bad at least. She is allowed to make such demands, right? She is an Uchiha.

"Boy, cheer up, you are ruining my good mood." Sayuri demands of the young jinchuriki. Not noticing the tears streaming down his eyes.

"...*sniffle*..."

"OI! I said cheer up! Do you not know who I am?! I am a elite you have to do what I say! "

"Oh sorry... Didn't see you there... Do you want this swing? I can get off if that is the case."

"No I do not want the swin- wait a-are you crying? Why are you crying? Are you hurt? Can I help?" Asks Sayuri panicking over the boy's possible injury.

Visibly shocked at the girl's change in visage, Naruto quickly responds.

"N-no I... I am unhurt..."

"Good. Then why you are crying? My kaa-san and onii-san say that you should only cry when you are hurt or sad. Are you sad?"

"... I guess I am..." Murmurs the boy.

"Then why are you sad? When I'm sad kaa-san brushes my hair and sings to me it always makes me feel better. What does your kaa-san do for you?"

*Naruto mutters under his breath*

"Huh, what was that?"

"I... I don't have a kaa-san or tou-san I'm a orphan..."

"O-oh I'm so sorry... Wait I have an idea! Follow me!" Sayuri exclaims as she drags the blonde after her to the nearest shady tree and sits down.

"Hear lay your head down in my lap." She says as she pats her lap.

"I d-don't know..." He says blushing madly.

"Just do it now." Sayuri demands.

"O-okay..."

Naruto slowly sits down and slowly lowers his head into her lap.

"So, what is your name?" Naruto asks as the girl slowly begins to stroke his hair.

"Sayuri Uchiha. What is yours?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage -tteboyo!"

"Loud. So, Naruto-kun why are you so sad?" Asks the girl chuckling slightly from the boy's antics.

"Oh... sorry Sayuri-chan. I guess I am just lonely..."

"Don't you have any friends? Anyone to talk to?"

"No... Though I do have Jiji. But he is usually busy... Also the Ichirakus, but that is it... People really don't like me..."

"Well then now you have me. I'm your friend and you are my first friend too."

"R-really?! You mean it?"

"Yes I mean it. I am a Uchiha and we do not go back on our word."

"Yes! No, wait I do not want to be your friend." The boy says as he gets up.

"W-why not?! Am I not good enough for you?" Asks the girl visibly hurt.

"No, you are I have decided officially that you, Sayuri Uchiha, will be the future Sayuri Uzumaki! I will marry you Sayuri-chan and become Hokage, believe it!"

"H-huh? Marry me?"

"Yep hehe!"

*Sayuri mutters*

"Huh? What was that?"

"... Okay..."

"Huh?"

"Okay... But not till we are older a-and you will have to be stronger than my nii-san... Only then I will marry you."

"Okay! I will do it! The Hokage is the strongest in the village so I will have to be stronger than him anyway!"

"I hope you succeed Naru-kun..." Sayuri says softly playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Hai, Sayu-chan."

"So the demon brat has found a mate." A voice says.

A group of villagers who had been watching the two from a distance decided to intervene between the two and save Uchiha-sama from becoming one of the demon's mates.

"Come on Uchiha-sama leave the demon alone it isn't safe."

"No! I will not leave him alone... he needs me and so long as I live he will never be alone again!" Sayuri shouts at the top of her lungs as she gets into the basic interceptor style

"He is controlling her! Quick grab her! I'll handle the demon!" A villager shouts as he makes to grab Sayuri.

"Leave us alone!" Shouts Sayuri as she punches the guy who went to grab her.

"Ow, you stupid bitch! It seems it will take more than that to snap you out of your trance!" The man roars as he throws the young girl off to the side. She hits the ground hard and scrapes her face. Blood drips down her face and tears well up but the girl shakily stands back up.

"I wil- I will... Protect him..." before she can act Naruto quickly runs in front of her, arms extended protectively.

"Stop Sayu-chan, leave her alone... If you want to hurt someone hurt me!" Shouts Naruto, right before he is backhanded.

"Fine demon, we are flexible. You-" points to a man among them, "hold the girl down, make her realize and watch as we kill the demon!"

The villager grabbed Sayuri and held her in front of the group as they surround the downed boy.

"Sayu-chan, close your eyes. I don't want you to see this. Just so you know I meant what I said about marrying you..." The boy says with a bright smile on his face.

Sayuri just tears up and closes her eyes.

"Shut up boy!" A man hits him hard in the back of his head with a blunt piece of wood. Blood pours from the back of his head. Meanwhile two men begin to stomp on him. A fourth kicks him in the side of his stomach and then once to the head. Naruto coughs up a small amount of blood.

"Naru-kun!" Sayuri chokes out. Suddenly her tears stop and blood begins to flow from her eyes instead. She has awoken her Sharingan. Suddenly time seems to slow down for her and in the blink of an eye the man holding her is on the ground cradling a broken arm. In a small blur of speed Sayuri moves onto the group attacking Naruto. In a whirl of punches and kicks Sayuri had knocked them off Naruto's prone form. She stood in front of the boy huffing, before collapsing to her knees.

"You damn bitch!" Shouts a villager. He quickly goes to hit her in the face before he feels malevolent presence surrounds them.

"Leave her alone or I will kill you." A voice is heard behind Sayuri. Behind her is Naruto with a feral look on his face. A menacing red aura can be seen around him and just like that it was gone with the appearance of the Hokage, the Uchiha clan head and several ANBU appear.

"Itachi, Inu take them to Ibiki. Tell him he has free reign." Commands the Hokage. The two ANBU grab the criminals and vanish with a shushin.

"J-Jiji is Sayu-chan-" Naruto asks half consciously.

"Hn. She will be fine boy. Also for this I will consider your proposal. Get strong boy you have my clan's backing." Says Fugaku Uchiha, clan head of the Uchiha.

"That's g-good..." The blonde jinchuriki says before passing out.

The last thought the two have before sinking into blissful unconsciousness, is

'I love you Sayu-chan/Naru-kun'

_Flashback end_

* * *

"Beni-hime..."

"Hmm, foxy-kun..."

"I'm sorry and I want you to know I intend to keep my promise..."

"I know..." She says with a smirk.

Author's note

Sorry bout the wait

-Czar

Edit 

I fixed a few more things in this one. I changed the ages of the kids to the dialogue was a bit more age appropriate,


	3. Chpt 2 The Coming of the Clouds

Naruto the Storm God

Chpt. 2

The Coming of the Clouds

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

_A late afternoon following A Real Friend..._

_The Uchiha compound_

Almost immediately when our young entered the Uchiha compound, he was yelled at by Mikoto Uchiha, for 'being stupid.' Of course he paid it no mind and paid the price. He was banned from eating ramen and Mikoto would see it enforced. She would have to stop at Ichiraku's and speak to Ayame to ensure that. Don't misunderstand her, she doesn't just mean to punish him, this is also a way for the boy to get some variety in is diet. Mikoto knows how shops treat the boy but she does know that if the boy stayed to eat at the compound as much as he came over, he would not need to worry about such things. The fact that Naruto feels he is intruding upon them is something that has caused a few fights between Naruto and the whole family, Itachi and Fugaku included. Mikoto did however allow the boy one serving of ramen before he left to quiet the boy's protests of cruel and unusual punishment but he had to suffer through her special curry ramen and a full dinner though. But as any true Uzumaki would say ramen is ramen.

Having left the compound with a full stomach, Naruto began to head for home but decided to visit his favorite place in the world that only a few people knew about.

Arriving atop the Hokage's monument or more specifically the Yondaime's head, it is there Naruto can look out across the village, staring down upon all those who do so upon him and understand what it means to achieve his goal. Instead of him just being the village's sword, or punching bag, Naruto had decided to take up the role of the village's protector and one day be its greatest shield. Hokage or not, Naruto will protect Konohagakure and his loved ones. To do that he will do whatever it takes to achieve that goal. Since he met Sayuri, Naruto decided that he must become one of the greatest ninja in the nation to do that and what he would need for that is to find someone strong who would be willing to train him. Now the only question about that is how did he do that. He made a mental note to ask his Jiji about that.

As the boy sat there thinking, two ANBU approached the boy, one wearing an Inu mask, the other an Itachi mask. Other than the Inu masked Shinobi's height and the Itachi masked Shinobi's lack of it, their only identifiable features were their hairstyles. Inu seemed to have gravity defying silver hair and the other had long black hair a characteristic if the Uchiha clan. To anyone that knew them the two would easily be identified as Kakashi Hatake and Itachi Uchiha, but Naruto doesn't know who Kakashi is and is only an acquaintance of Itachi's. So it is obvious he had no idea who they were.

The two Shinobi arrived to take Naruto to the Hokage to discuss the prank the boy pulled today. He was going to get an earful or so he thought.

"Inu-nii, Itachi-san how are you?" Asks Naruto with an over-familiarity only the blonde would have towards anyone.

"We are here to take you to the Hokage, outoto." Says the Inu masked ANBU in a warm tone.

"Yes come along Naruto-kun or should I tell Okaa-san of you keeping him waiting?" Asks the Itachi masked ANBU.

"You w-wouldn't," questions Naruto as a look of terror crosses his face. That would be utterly cruel.

"I wonder if it will be an increase in your ramen band? Hmm?" Kakashi asks, chuckling at the fearful look on the boy's face. Naruto instantly looks down, with his bangs over his face. The two ANBU look on in triumph at the boy before terror washes across their faces as they hear the blondes chuckling.

"If you do I will tell her about Inu-nii getting you hooked on those books of his... I-ta-chi-San..." The two ANBU went white at hearing this. That was a death sentence and a half. They should have never brought ramen into this. No one threatens his ramen, no one.

"Forgive and forget?" Offers Kakashi, no joke was worth facing Mikoto's wrath.

The reason why the three behaved this way is because the older two absolutely adored the blonde for nearly the same reasons. They both loved the boy's energy and were both students of his parents, Kakashi his father's and Itachi, his mother's. The only difference was how they viewed the boy. Kakashi saw him as his little brother and Itachi saw him as his little brother in law ( Itachi was almost positive of the boy's future marriage to his inumouto, Sayuri).

* * *

_Meanwhile _

_Hokage's office_

Saidaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, is currently finishing up the last of the bane of his and every Kage's existence, paperwork while preparing for his meeting with the former Saidaime Raikage, Raizen Yotsuki. Normally a meeting like this would never happen but after the recent Hyuga kidnapping attempt by Kumogakakure of the Hyuga heir, Hinata Hyuga. Luck was on their side this time as it would seem because the kidnapper was caught without trouble, and with a little convincing from Ibiki Morino, Konoha's resident head of torture (department), they found out he had orders from the Saidaime Raikage to kidnap the girl. Because of this he vacated his position as Raikage and was replaced by his son, E. If things had turned out differently Kumo could have made ridiculous demands of Konoha, but now it seemed the shoe was on the other foot. Now what demands could the Hokage make of them...

"Hokage-sama, Naruto is here to see you." Says a voice from behind the door, the Hokage's secretary.

"Send him in."

Slowly the blonde child sneaked into the room, looking downward to avoid the Hokage's gaze.

"Naruto-kun..." His Jiji's tone said it all he was in trouble.

"I suppose you know why I called you here." The tone still the same made Naruto flinch. That tone promised punishment.

" *sigh* Naruto-kun... You can't keep doing this... the council is starting to give me a headache." The Hokage says with a tired looking smile on his face.

At the smile the boy visibly relaxes at the Hokage's smile. Quickly going back into his goofy self.

"Hai, Jiji . I will try," Naruto says , "though they do deserve it."

"Why don't I believe you?" Asks the Hokage with a smirk.

"Hehe" chuckles the blonde as he rubs the back of his head.

"I was going to punish you but I know what Mikoto did and I have a feeling anything I did would pale in comparison. To you at least, but at least I can see it enforced." At saying this Hokage's smirk just gets wider as the blonde pales more and more.

"Alright Naruto-kun, how are you?" The Hokage asks his surrogate grandson.

"Great Jiji, but I need to talk to you about my becoming a ninja," Naruto says seriously, promptly shocking the Hokage into a stupor.

"You do not want to be one anymore?" Sarutobi asks still surprised by the boy's sudden question.

"No, I still want your hat Jiji," the Hokage chuckled at that, "I realize that I have to be much stronger to protect my loved ones. I know that even with fuzzball (AN: he found out a year ago during his first meeting with Sayuri) in my gut, to protect her I will need to be stronger than the strongest. Jiji I would like to start my Shinobi training. Could you get me a trainer or something? After all I am a shield for the village."

Smiling slightly, "I'll look into it but no guarantees. In the mean time run along. I will see you later, Naruto-kun."

As the boy headed out the door the old Hokage sat and thought on how he could help the boy with what he wanted. _'Maybe I could see about Gai- no I cannot handle another one! Must never allow it!'_

"Hokage-sama, the Raikage is here to see you for your appointment." Startled from his thoughts the Hokage gave a curt reply of, "Send him in."

As the former Kage stepped in he nodded at the Hokage who stood to greet the man. The former Raikage is a large, dark-skinned man with a largely muscular and well-defined build. He has a full head of white hair which flows onto his back along with a long beard. He has unusual eyes, which had green irides, dark sclerae and no pupils. His face has pronounced cheekbones and tear troughs under his eyes, and a prominent crease across his forehead with a mole above his right eyebrow. His top lip also has a darker pigmentation than the bottom one. His canine teeth are also slightly elongated. He has the kanji for "lightning" tattooed on his right shoulder. The former Kage has a lightning bolt shaped scar that runs across the right side of his chest that one can only assume came from a large scale battle. His attire consists of Kumogakakure's distinctive, single-strap flak jacket with no other clothing underneath, a black forehead protector that he wears like a bandanna and a thick rope tied around his waist. He wears bandages on his forearms. With him stood his younger son, Kirrabi, or "killer bee" as he likes to be called, and Darui, a former student of Raizen's. Bee was hyper and seeing a need to dismiss before they were forced to suffer through his infernal rapping, the Raikage quickly began.

"How are you Sarutobi? Still fine I hope? But first do you mind if I dismiss my son, he is a moron and I don't want to discipline him in your presence." After hearing this Bee quickly put his head down and curled up in a ball in the nearest corner. Deadpanning at this, the Hokage simply nodded his head. Quick as lightening, Bee was up and out the door in a flash of speed that would make the fourths of both villages pale in comparison. Chuckling at the man's antics that were similar to the Hokage's favorite blonde, he decided to start the meeting. But not before coming up with a wicked plan.

"I am fine, Raizen, but let's skip the small talk and get to business."

The Raikage simply grunted an acknowledgment.

* * *

_Some Time Later Near Naruto's Apartment_

As luck would have it, as little Naruto arrived in his neighborhood he ran into the mob he was trying to escape earlier. Suddenly turning on his heel, he began to run away from his little home so as to find a way to double back around.

"Get the little brat!"

Naruto ducked through alleyways and streets dodging all in his way in a fashion that would make a jounin drool but unfortunately for the blonde the mob began to throw things. A board got the blonde on the side of his head making him bleed profusely. Slowly getting battered by the onslaught of objects and just as if the lady of luck was out swinging for our little blonde, the boy ran straight through a crowd into the middle of the street, right into the leg of a mountain of a man.

"Yo, yo, yo, little one slow down or you'll ruin all my fun."

The man has dark skin and a muscular build, as well as white hair and a goatee. On his right shoulder, he has a tattoo of the kanji for "iron," and on his left cheek, he has a tattoo of a bull's horn. His top lip also has a slightly darker hue than his bottom one. the man is wearing oval shaped sunglasses and a white-colored forehead protector. He also has his village's standard one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket, and a long, red rope belt tied around his waist, the standard Kumo hand and shin guards, Shinobi sandals, and a white scarf around his neck.

"Hey, little nine, you seem to be in a bind. How about you come with me, the great B! Wheeeeeee!" Shouts the now identified Killer Bee.

'How does he know?!' thinks the small blonde.

"I knows what I knows cuz I can see you're just like me!"

"... What number?"

"I am eight and super great!"

"Hey you Kumo bastard! Walk away now and you won't be hurt!" Bee just narrowed his eyes at the man who shouted that.

"Sorry but as you can see I can't let him be. I can't let you leave my little bro for the crows. Fool! Ya fool!" With that Killer Bee picks up little Naruto and speeds off towards the Hokage's tower (Bee doesn't know where the hospital is at).

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Hokage tower_

"No absolutely not! I will not take in, adopt, and train a boy just so he can return back here to be your eventual successor!" Raizen roared at the Hokage.

"Please consider it. The boy will be a strong link between our villages and will allow for generations of peace between our villages. The boy is also a descendant of a clan Kumo covets. He is the true heir to the Uzumaki clan." With that Hiruzen smirked, he knew he had him hook, line, and sinker.

"Hmph. Then why are you sending him away then. You do know we could just keep him."

'I wonder if that's for the best,' thinks the Hokage, "It's rough for the boy here. I just want him to be happy wherever he is."

"Fine. I will-" begins Raizen as B comes smashing through the window.

"Tou-san, this boy needs help!" Shouts B as he pushes his way into the room.

"Naruto-kun! ANBU fetch me a medic now!" Roars Sarutobi once he recognizes the blonde.

"Sarutobi, this is the boy you wanted me to take? Why is he like-" asks the Raikage before B cuts him off.

"Tou-san, he is like me." With this Raizen looks to Sarutobi for conformation.

"So he's a jinchuriki, huh? Kyubi I take it?" The Hokage just nods his head.

"Now I see why... Is it always like this?"

"No, but it has been escalating... I just want him to be happy and I believed with B's help that would be possible. He can't stay otherwise he will hate this village, I think if he was somewhere with someone like him he'd be happy. I also know if he comes back happy and strong he could truly prove himself to this village."

"I... Understand and accept... but on two conditions." The Hokage simply nodded.

"The boy becomes a Yotsuki. I will be his new father and at the end of his training he will be allowed to stay in Kumo or return here," The Hokage nods his head again. "Second, he will know completely who he is. Every detail down to his parents. He deserves that much." The Hokage went to argue but decided against it, knowing the former Kage's stubbornness as being something of a legend.

"Agreed." Says the Hokage as the medic arrives.

* * *

Author's note:

So how is everyone? Good I hope? Well anyway I am fine... For the most part. My leg swelled up last weekend because of a blood clot I had last year. I am fine now though but I kinda drug this one out so I apologize. I am also glad I found an Internet connection here otherwise you would have been out till Tuesday evening. I guess favorite and review and I say thanks to all my supporters so far it helps a lot to hear from everyone! Also I got the descriptions and such from the Naruto wiki.

-czar

Edit:

I wanted to fix the Kage's Arrangement but I like it. I fixed a few other things too.


	4. Chpt 3 A Home Away From Home

Naruto the Storm God

Chpt. 3

A Home Away From Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_Previously on the Coming of the Clouds_

_"I... Understand and accept... But on two conditions." The Hokage simply nodded._

_"The boy becomes a Yotsuki. I will be his new father." The Hokage nods his head again. "Second, he will know completely who he is. Every detail down to his parents. He deserves that much." The Hokage went to argue but decided against it, knowing the former Kage's stubbornness as being something of a legend._

_"Agreed." Says the Hokage as the medic arrives._

_Onto A Home Away From Home_

* * *

Konohagakure, A day later...

The Hokage's office

Having being delivered to the Saidaime Hokage by none other than Killer B, after passing out, our young hero has finally awaken, wounds healed and a nasty headache that has left him feeling groggy.

"Ow-w, w-where am I? Jiji why am I here? Where is that freaky ojii-san at? H-how did I get here?" Asks a groggy and slightly scared Naruto.

Elsewhere in the village, a jinchuriki sneezes and becomes crestfallen... but quickly cheers up and starts rapping again to everyone in the general vicinity's displeasure.

"Hmm? Oh, Naruto-kun you are up. That freaky "ojii-san" as you put it saved you, so perhaps you shouldn't call him that," ' no matter how true it is.' "Also I have good news for you. I have found someone to train you, as well as adopt you."

At this the boy perked up all his fatigue disappearing.

"R-really, Jiji?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun," says the Saidaime Hokage with a smile.

"W-when can I meet them? W-who are they? W-what are they like? W-will they h-hate m-me?" Asks the boy as he unconsciously grips his stomach where the seal for the fox is.

"Naruto-kun, he already knows about the Kitsune and he knows you are not the kunai, but the seal that holds it. Also he has a adopted son just like you."

"Really?! He is like me?" The young blonde jinchuriki exclaims, thinking, _'I thought I was the only one...'_

"Yes, Naruto-kun, from what I am to understand there are two people like you who live with him. This man is also incredibly strong, almost as strong as me, under his tutelage and care you will be the strongest you could ever be." The old Hokage says this as Naruto's eyes light up like stars, with wonder of how strong he will be.

"But there are conditions to this," Naruto instantly deflates, "first, I will tell you who your parents are and you will officially become their legacy." Naruto practically leaps out of his chair at this ready to ask a million and one questions about his parents but is silenced by a mere raise of the old Hokage's hand. "Second, you will no longer go by Naruto Uzumaki, using your mother, Kushina's last name. Nor will you use the last name of your father, Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage of Konahagakure." Once again the boy almost tears out of his seat to ask all the questions he's had his entire life, but is silenced once more by a simple hand raise from the old man. "You will take the last name of the man adopting you. You will go by Naruto Yotsuki, third adoptive son of the Saidaime Raikage of Kumogakakure, Raizen Yotsuki." At this Naruto was gaping like a fish, why would this man want to adopt him? Would he have to leave Konoha? It was possible, he didn't want it but he would have leave if it meant becoming strong enough to protect Sayuri. Besides who is stronger than a Kage, he would definitely prove to be worthy of being a husband to either of them. But first he needed questions answer.

"Jiji, will I have to leave Konahagakure?" It was a simple question but it said so much about the boy. He was proving to be extremely mature for his age, if given different circumstances the old man would have been proud.

"Yes, Naruto-kun, you leave for Kumogakakure tomorrow morning. You will go with Raizen and his personal guard, escorted by two ANBU who personally volunteered to escort you to the border of fire country. Naruto-kun, I would also like to give you a few things before you leave," the Saidaime Hokage pulled out a headband with a piece of metal in the center with three engravings on it, " I, Sarutobi Hiruzen, hereby induct you into the Konahagakure Shinobi Corps. Do you swear to uphold the doctrine passed down from the beginning of this village to now, even with your dual-citizenship with Kumogakakure?" Naruto's eyes went wide as saucers, before he ducked his head down with his bangs over his face. Sarutobi looked worried until he heard a very quiet yes.

"Speak up! A Kage must be firm and resolute! Speak up and tell me if you accept!"

"I accept Hokage-sama!" At that the two smiled brightly at each other before bursting into laughter.

"Hahaha, that is enough of that for now. I will now tell you about your headband. There are three symbols on it for a reason. You now represent three villages instead of one," at this Naruto raised his eyebrow, "let me explain, your mother was from a village that was once our ally. A village made up of basically one clan, the late, great, and still feared to this day the Uzumaki, who played such a role for our village that we honor them to this day with placing their symbol on our Shinobi uniforms. The symbol on the far left stands for not only their clan but also their village Uzushiogakakure. Before you ask the reason they were so feared was because of their incredible talent with seals, a dying art form, of which your mother was the greatest, and with both her and your father's genes in you will most assuredly have a unnatural affinity to seals." The boy was grinning widely at this. "The Uzumaki also were known for their longevity and vitality. This also allowed them to have a large enough active Shinobi force to threaten any of the great five villages with their clan alone. In fact the only clan that could truly threaten them was their distant cousins, the Senju, one of Konoha's founding and unfortunately dying out clans. Your Great-Great Grandmother married the Shodaime Hokage, Harishima Senju, and produced two children, one remained here and took the Senju name, while the other was sent to Uzushio to live with her father. Her name was Mito Uzumaki, and she was the daughter of the Shodaime Uzukage, Kenshin Uzumaki, the greatest swordsman the Elemental Nations has ever seen. She was also the first jinchuriki of the Kyubi." At that the boy's eyes went wide again. "Now you must know Naruto-kun only an Uzumaki can contain the Kyubi, the beast requires a host with a larger than natural chakra network because of its potent Youki, which is known to be stronger than any of the other bijju. Only with the naturally dense and large chakra networks of an Uzumaki can one hope to contain it, but see you must understand there is another reason behind you being chosen to be the host. Your seal was designed with the intention of incorporating the beast's chakra with your own so that one day the two of you would be completely united, in a way even I cannot foresee. This only could be done to a newborn Uzumaki child with an undeveloped chakra network. Only such an infant could possibly handle and survive the procedure." The old Hokage pauses and then continues, "I believe, no I know that the Yondaime, Minato Namikaze, your father left this great duty and burden to you because he believed that you were the only one who could handle this. He believed in you, Naruto-kun, as I do now and I know you will make us proud." He finishes with a softer tone and a small smile on his face. "You are not only the heir to the Uzumaki but also the Senju. As I said before you are the great-great Grandson of the Shodaime Hokage and heir apparent to the Senju clan. Konoha tradition and law states all rights of inheritance pass to the last male born of a clan once he turns 16 or becomes a Shinobi of the village officially becoming recognized as an adult of the village. Those conditions all apply here but unfortunately they require another member clan to be here to handle affairs of the clan, and the only other Senju or Uzumaki that I know of is currently... indisposed." He said the last part with hesitation knowing of his ex- student, Tsunade's state. "Hmm... A Hokage expert such as yourself should need no explanation as to who the Senju are? Right, Naruto-kun?" The old Hokage asks already knowing the answer to his question.

"Of course Jiji! The history of the Kages of the great five villages is something I paid extra attention to! The Hokages even more so!" Shouts the blonde as he is jumping out of his seat. Sarutobi merely chuckles at the blonde jinchuriki's actions. "Then you should refresh my memory, Naruto-kun. I am old nowadays and my memory is not as it use to be."

Naruto snorts at that, " Please Jiji they don't call you the professor for nothing. Besides you were trained by both the Shodaime and the Niidiame Hokages, who were both Senju, and not to mention you trained the denetsu san'nin, of most notably Jirraya the Gama Senin who trained the Yondaime Hokage, or in other words my father. You trained Jirraya along with Orochimaru the Hebi Senin and Tsunade Senju, the miracle worker," the boy's face fell at the mention of Tsunade but quickly perked up, "for the man who coined the term 'will of fire' forgetting anything related to Konoha would be unforgivable, right Saidaime-samma?" Asked the boy, snickering.

"Hehe, you would be right, Naruto-kun."

"The Senju clan was a large clan during the first great Shinobi War. They were known for their water and earth Jutsu that were said to rival the Uchiha's fire Jutsu. They originally came from present day water country and began encroaching on the Uchiha and Hyuga territories at the time. The Senju were loosing to the superior doujutsu of the two much larger clans, when Harishima Senju, our Shodaime Hokage, unlocked his kekkai genkai, the mokuton, and turned the battles towards their favor. It would be a short time later that Madarra Uchiha would unlock the second stage of his Sharingan, the Mangenkyo Sharingan, through the mastery of his Sharingan. But rather than fight, Madarra and Harishima joined together to form the first ninja village. With no land of their own the two used the fortunes of both their clans to purchase some land from the mighty Hyuga clan. Rather than just selling off their land the Hyuga saw this as a chance to strengthen themselves. Having heard of the prowess of Harishima and Madarra they saw that they gain two very strong allied clans and be able to defend themselves from anything. Thus the founding clans were planted and rooted into the ground just like the forest Harishima made to surround the village. Peace was secured for four years until Madarra Uchiha attacked the village using Kyubi which the Shodaime soundly defeated with his mokuton. I also suspect my great grandmother, Mito Uzumaki, became the first jinchuriki because of that event. The events of the fight would cost Madarra his life and lead to the distrust of the Uchiha. The Shodaime would spend the rest of his short life going around sealing the bijju and giving them to the strongest villages at the time. When he began his travels, his younger brother Tobirama stepped up as Hokage and developed Konoha true strength. He led us through the second Shinobi war but died towards the end at the hands of the gold and silver brothers from Kumo and nominated you as Hokage on your last mission with him. The Senju all but disappeared from the textbooks till Tsunade emerged with her teammates Jiryaya and Orochimaru and the rest is as they say history."

"Wow... Naruto-kun you certainly know your stuff when it comes to Konoha. You must really want to be Hokage."

"Hehehe... Blame Sayuri-chan. She insisted I take lessons with her. She said the future Hokage and in turn her future husband has to be at least this smart if that is their goal..."

Thinking on it Naruto realized he would be going to Kumo. How would Sayuri take it? He would be gone for a very long time. Would they remember him, the would grow up just as he would. How will she feel about this? He can almost imagine how mad and upset she will be. Consequences be damned. Hell if after this was all over with his heritage they would probably force an arranged marriage on him. At least he would be able to be with her. He would be a flight risk, right?

"Naruto-kun, I am sure they will understand. If not I know she will come to." Sarutobi says almost reading the boy's mind.

At this, Naruto rushes to hug the Saidaime Hokage who welcomes the hug from his surrogate grandson. "Now I'm sure you know what the middle symbol is right, Naruto-kun?" The boy nods his head vigorously, and Sarutobi chuckles at this. "It is the symbol of Konohagakure, the symbol of your will of fire. So that you will always be able to return here if you want. A leaf for Konoha with a swirl in the center, once again a testament to the help the Uzumaki have given us. The last symbol is that of your new home, Kumogakakure. A storm cloud a testament of things to come. Remember Naruto-kun storms bring as much or more life than they destroy. They are new beginnings." (AN: I love symbolism...)

The Hokage sat still for a second before reaching into his desk and taking his pipe out. This left the boy to his thoughts._ 'So I am the heir to several extremely large legacies... Why do I feel like the whole world has fallen on my shoulders? Heir to the Uzumaki, heir to the Senju, jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Yoko and legacy of the Yondaime Hokage, and apparent heir to the Yotsuki clan, producer of two of the four Raikages of Kumo. Yeah I'm awesome.'_

"Naruto-kun," this snapped the boy out of his thoughts, "the man you will be going to live with will be arriving here later today. Go and say your goodbyes and be back tomorrow morning for introductions. You will be leaving after you meet him here so don't forget to pack some essentials for your journey, and not just ramen," the boy gave a sheepish smile at that, "oh and I have a few things of your parents here for you," the Saidaime pulls out four scrolls and a small wooden box, "two of these four scrolls are from your parents, one is a taijutsu style I think you will like, and the last is a scroll containing a beginners guide to fuinjutsu. There are ten levels this scroll goes up to two. If you wish to go farther you will have to find someone to teach you." The boy was drooling from just getting the scrolls from his parents, the thought of him getting a awesome taijutsu style and a beginners course on fuinjutsu was almost to much for him. Just thinking about what the box held was almost to much for him.

"Last but not least is this box. As you can see it is ornately decorated with waves and wind. It is a heirloom of the Uzumaki left in my possession

by your mother. She placed it under my supervision when Uzushiogakakure." Giving into temptation the boy opens the box and finds one gold medallion with the Uzumaki swirl on it and surprisingly enough the Senju trident is in the center of it. Next to are three similar ones all with the same insignia. "They are worn by the head of the Uzumaki clan and his three future wives. There are only three of the silver ones, so do not give them out lightly. The gold one is for you. As to why there are three of them you must understand that the Uzumaki had tremendous lifespans so they would take multiple out of clan wives because they would most assuredly out live them. This also allowed for then to introduce new blood into the clan to keep any clan born illnesses from showing up." The old Hokage stopped for a second to let the blonde understand what he just said. Naruto would most assuredly be required to take multiple wives it was a fact one he would have to come to terms with but if he went about it this way he would be able to prevent them for choosing for him this also meant he could be with Sayuri. But he would leave it to her to decide that, until then he just wouldn't tell her Yep that works! Let's go with that! Yay for procrastination!

"I think you have a little ladies you will want to give one of those to." The old Hokage says, wiggling his eyebrows.

"That was uncomfortable Jiji. I am going now... Bye!" Naruto says quickly leaving the room. '_How many perverts will I face in my life?'_

Simultaneously, a purple haired jounin, a silver haired ANBU operative with gravity defying hair, a old Hokage, a certain Gama san'nin (toad sage), a young Hyuga, a foreign young girl with pink eyes, a giant cat trapped in a blonde, a very young bespectacled red head, and a certain giant fox all sneezed, thinking that someone was cursing their existence.

* * *

Later that day

Having eaten and said his goodbyes to the Ichirakus, young Naruto is currently packing what he will need to leave. Deciding rather than actually talking to Sayuri for various reasons, he has written a letter and placed it in a small box with one medallion for her. The box for Sayuri was done with black shiny wrapping paper with red trimming and a matching ribbon, tied in a ribbon with a shortened black rose tied up in the bow.

He hand delivered it to the Uchiha compounds. He gave the box to Mikoto. said his goodbyes to her, and then he asked for the box to be given to the girl tomorrow morning, stating that he would rather they do it so he would not truly find a way to regret leaving.

That night at home he tossed and turned with dreams of how tomorrow would go and of what the future will hold.

* * *

Early the next morning

Outside the Hokage tower

"Heh, so today is the day I leave, huh? The next time I return here I will be stronger, I bet Jiji will just give me the hat! Hehehehe!" Naruto says, rubbing his nose.

Looking up to the Hokage monument again, he can just imagine it. He would be up there next to his father. He did not feel any sort of hatred towards his father and mother. He understood what needed to be done and he could say without a doubt he would have done the same in their place. The village comes first. That would be the secret to his ninja way, he would do what was necessary to protect his precious people and to protect this village left to him by his parents. He would defend his home to his last.

Deciding to go in to the office, the boy began to head toward the actual Hokage's office. As luck would have it the two ANBU guarding the door were two he was familiar with.

"Inu-nii, Itachi-san..."

"Outoto, I can't believe you would leave before saying bye to us." Kakashi says without his Inu mask, in his standard ANBU gear on, eye-smiling. Itachi is standing next to him with an uncharacteristic smile on his face, wearing his civilian clothes.

"I cannot believe you visited with kaa-san and not me, Naruto-kun. Well I thought I would come say bye to you and give you something from Sayuri-chan." He pulls out a small piece of black cloth with the Uchiha fan on it wrapped up around a letter and hands it to the boy. "She said 'don't forget me.'"

"Thanks, Itachi-san."

"Lastly the two of us have gifts for you." Kakashi says pulling out a small paper back book and a small paper bound parcel. Itachi takes out a a small necklace with a small blade in it. The small blade is a straight blade with an all wooden hilt with no guard. The sheath and hilt were all black. The boy takes the blade and looks at it with awe.

"Naruto-kun this is the blade I had given to me by my family when I first joined the ANBU. I am giving this to you because with this you will always know that I am always on your side." Itachi says, smiling a sad smile at the boy.

"In the package I gave you are a set of throwing knives. Though they are not as versatile as kunai, they are better crafted for hand to hand fighting, and fly better than any kunai I have seen." The boy looks at the present in awe at his elder brother's generosity. Half crying the boy latches himself onto his older brother and cries into his stomach .

"Alright outoto as for my second gift you cannot open it until you leave fire country." Kakashi says giggling to himself.

"Okay nii-san. Thank you both for the amazing gifts! Bye!" The boy says rushing past the two ANBU into the office.

Inside he found the Hokage behind his desk smiling and talking to a large dark skinned man with two other large Kumo Shinobi behind him. One he recognized as the man that saved him, the other he had no idea who was.

"-and this is the boy. Come here Naruto-kun this is the man you will be leaving with. Raizen-san this is Naruto-kun."

"Hello boy."

"Hello oujii-san"

"No manners Sarutobi. I guess we will fix him of that later," Raizen growls out turning around and heading out the door. "Boy let's go."

He picks up the boy and his knapsack like they were nothing and flies out of the building. Outside he picks up his speed and moves through the village like nothing, followed closely by his two escorts.

* * *

Earlier that morning

Uchiha compound

"-up, Sayuri," says Mikoto Uchiha, trying to stir her young daughter awake. "It is time for your early morning lessons. Also Naruto-kun stopped last night to drop off something for you."

"But Okaa-san I don't want to get up yet." Says a half awake Sayuri.

"Well I guess you don't want Naruto-kun's present," Mikoto says gesturing to the box and letter on the girl's dresser. "I guess it's unimportant-" the box is gone and in the young girl's hands in the blink of an eye.

"Thanks, Okaa-san. Now, c-can you leave?" Asks a blushing Sayuri.

"Hehehe, don't want me to see what your little boyfriend got you. Well just so you know I'm here for you..." Mikoto says, smiling sadly at her daughter, as she leaves the room.

The girl hurriedly tears apart the package, stopping only to admire the care that was put into it. Having ripped off the flimsy wrapping the girl takes hold of the small rose that adorned it. Looking at it endearingly the girl quickly puts it in her hair, smiling. Gently the girl opens the small box. Inside she finds a silver medallion with the Senju trident in a swirl on it. The girl spends the better part of the next ten minutes looking at it and running her hands over the symbol. She reluctantly sets it on her stand, and tears open the letter.

'Dear Sayuri,

I have been adopted by the Saidaime Raikage of Kumogakakure, and I leave for Kumo tomorrow. If my plan works out you will be reading this a day after I leave, if not please do not come see me. If... If I were to see you or Hinata I would be unable to leave. I realize if I stay here in Konoha I will never be able to get strong enough to protect either of you... I have also found out my lineage. My clan was called the Uzumaki and as it turns out I am a descendant of the Shodaime making me the last male heir of the Senju. There is more but I cannot say. The medallion I have given will offer you protection from most things, and well it is my promise that I will return to you... There are only three like it in the world. Remember that I will always love you, Beni-hime.

Love,

Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage'

Meanwhile, a very tired Itachi Uchiha has just returned home from a exhausting day. Walking in he says hi to his mother and father and receives cheerful acknowledgments back from them (or a noncommittal 'hnnn' from his father). After hearing from his mother of Naruto's departure, he casts a meaningful glance towards his sisters room. Deciding to check on her he wearily walks to her room, when he hears banging inside her room. His ninja experience kicks in and starts to rush towards her room. Quickly opening her door he finds it to be in a state of disarray and in the middle of the mess he saw his little sister curled up in a ball on the floor, crying.

Silently he walks over to her and sits down carefully he reaches over and pulls her hair out of her face. Carefully stroking her hair he asks, "Are you okay, Mouton?"

"Itachi-nii, please leave me alone..." The girl says not even looking at her brother.

Sighing sadly he turns to leave but a small hand stops him.

"Itachi-nii, on the stand there is a letter and a handkerchief for him."

"I will make sure he gets them."

"Also tell him not to forget me."

Casually he takes the handkerchief and letter and takes off in a flash. It seems he would not rest today.

* * *

Author's Note

Sorry about the wait I am unfortunately without Internet so it is a bitch to upload these on a schedule right now. I will try to be prompt with uploads though I will work hard for all of you.

As for this chapter, kinda unsure about the ending. It was horribly abrupt but I was trying to get this out as soon as I could but no Internet. So sorry!

As usual comment and fav just be gentle!

Edit: (STAYS the same cuz it is all that I wanted other than getting rid of Hinata)

Hmm fixed a few things and read over the ending again. I kinda like it, it seems like how Raizen would act. I did try to add a few lines for Hachabi-samma but nothing worked. Plus it seemed like a drag to me... Also I may have a very good friend of mine drawing up what my Naruto will look like when he returns to Konoha. There will be no real training arc in Kumo but there will be two filler chapters made by me for Naruto down the road. Next chapter I will give Naruto his summonS. Yes I mean summons he will not have a true summoning clan contract... Oh you will see... Lastly I placed a hint in this chapter somewhere of the last girl... Guess if you would like!


	5. Updated author note

So I would like to get you, my readers, involved in this story a bit. I am officially taking ideas on summons. The requirements for the entries are simple, so keep them in mind. Also remember I will only choose at most five and not everyone will be chosen. Requirements are as follows.

1. they must be an animal ( kinda obvious). But they cannot be mythological, so sorry no dragons.

2. Include a background for them. They should also have a special skill. Said skill should not be op and have room for development.

3 A description of what they look like. I need to have some idea of what they wear. Also this includes a description of belongings on their person and any identifying marks ( ex scars).

4 This is a single animal not a major clan. Keep that in mind. multiple entries are allowed but I don't guarentee all or even one will be chosen.

5 possibly most important name

6 I reserve the right to change anything about the characters I choose through the winner will receive complete credit for them.

As an example I will post one I have planned for.

Name: Usagai the Samurai Rabbit, AKA The One Eyed Death

Background: Usagai, a once great warrior in the rabbit summoning clan, was expelled from their clan after being challenged by the rabbit summon's boss's son to a duel where the loser forfeits his life. Having won the duel Usagai sparred the boy's life. Rather than accepting the damage to his honor, the boy struck out against Usagai with his katana slashing Across his eye Leaving the eye permanately damaged. At this Usagai struck him down. Outraged at the death of his son, the boss expelled Usagai from their lands. Now he travels the human world honing his sword skills, searching for a new home, and a new master to serve.

Skills: Some Doton and futon jutsus but his real talents lie in his kenjutsu skills. A master at quickdraw techniques with his impressive speed and skills, few stand up to him.

description: 3' tall 1' in diameter

Gray fur with leapord like spots through it. He has a white snout and belly

has one green eye while the other has black eye-patch over it

Wear a traditional gray yukata with white robes and a hood over it

I will give you all a week to post your ideas as either a review on here or a pm to me.

the czar

SO kiddies The czar here has an update...

I will not be dropping this story! Though I will be redoing the first few chapters... my grammer sucks!

I will be changing the pairings... No Hinata, She will be replaced by another character who I found interesting!

I will also change the dialogue for the kids and that between the Kages.

Lastly to all those who submitted characters do not worry they are still Going to be used or should I say are being used... this also means I will take a few more submissions. I would post my newest chapter but I found that it diverges in a way that negates some points I made earlier so I need to make them match!

I will let you know I am pretty close to posting a new Naruto/ One Piece fic that was a challenge made to me by brotherofkane. It has taken up a lot of time... too depressing in the beginning if you ask me...

The Czar


End file.
